I Will Never Leave You
by Sk8er Chick
Summary: ~Chapter 3 Up!!~ Jack enters the scene! Sydney wants to leave her old life behind. What will Vaughn do to keep her? Takes place a week after SD-6 is taken down and S/V never started a relationship. Major S/V!!!
1. And it Starts

"You-Your leaving?" Vaughn stammered. Sydney was sitting across from him on one of the many crates.  
  
"Yes, I am. I can't stay here, SD-6, the CIA, Will. They won't stop until they have me in chains, jumping at every command. I need to be free Michael. I can't feel guilty anymore, too many memories are here in LA." She said, turning away, trying to fight back the stinging tears that threatened to spill over. Sydney couldn't look at his face.  
  
"Sydney, you can't leave. I-I." He cut himself off before he could say anymore. She turned back to him, her brown hair soaked and tears spilling over.  
  
"You what?" she said fighting the sobs that threatened to escape. His face was a mix of confusion, anger, betrayal.  
  
There was so much to him that she didn't understand, wanted to know. But the Great Sydney Bristow had fallen. She was no longer the strong, super woman she used to be even though SD-6 had only been brought down the week before. So much had happened in that time. Francie was found dead, one shot between her eyes. Will had gone mad. He was no longer who he had been. Sydney just couldn't take it anymore. So here she was, saying goodbye to the only man she had ever deeply, truly loved. It didn't make any sense. That was why he had to make her stay.  
  
"I need you Sydney. The minute you walked in through those CIA doors, I knew I was hooked. Sydney, I care about you and I cant let you leave, not like this. I know your reasons but I can protect you. Please, let me protect you." Now tears were in his eyes and he made no effort to hide them. Sydney had been his whole life for 3 years and now she was leaving.  
  
"Michael. Vaughn. I can't stay here, I- I'm sorry." And with that Sydney grabbed her purse and ran out the doors. Before he knew what he was doing Vaughn was chasing after her. Running faster than he had in Taipei, calling after her. She was outside now, almost to her car, the rain creating a sight barrier around her. He didn't care about the water in his eyes, all he knew was that he had to stop the woman that he loved from leaving him.  
  
A few more steps and he'd be to her, she was to her car now, fumbling with her keys. Then he was there, hands on her waist, holding her. The rain was now through both their clothes.  
  
"Sydney I love you." Was all he managed to say. She was about to fight him off but those four words stopped her. "We can be together, I'll go anywhere for you, with you. Just don't-" he was cut off by her mouth crashing into his. Her hands went to the back of his head and his strong arms pressed her to him. They kissed for all those meaningful glances, for those hints, for those times when they thought that everything would be right if they could just be together.  
  
He pulled away, confused. "I will go anywhere with you Sydney. But if, and only if you feel the same way about me. I cant give up my life if you are just using me as a tether. Do you love me Sydney? I have to know."  
  
"Vaughn." She sobbed and looked into those emerald eyes that once held such hope but now just held tears. Tears for her. "I love you so much it hurts. The reason I have to leave is you. Don't you see? I wouldn't be able to go on if you ended up like Danny. A man killed because he loved me." With that she collapsed in a heap of sobs on the wet ground leaning against her car.  
  
He knelt down in front of her, cupping her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Sydney, I will never leave you. Nothing can make me part your side. If you loved me then you would let me come with you, let me protect you. That's all I've ever wanted to do. I will never leave you."  
  
"Oh Vaughn." She sobbed and fell against his chest.  
  
"Sydney come with me. We can disappear. Come on, your soaked and I don't think they allow soaked people on planes to France." He said and smiled. She smiled back and she knew then, that he was the one that would always be there with her. 


	2. The Death of Charlotte and Josh

It was a year ago today that Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn had disappeared. Only Charlotte Madison and Josh Burton remained, two lovers who had moved in next door. No one knew much about them; they could speak French well enough to ask for a cup of sugar now and then. Therefore, the neighbors welcomed them. Charlotte was standing by the window, looking out over the small town. The window box was half watered, forgotten amongst the memories that Charlotte held of her old life. The small apartment where she lived with Josh was cozy, yet big enough for each of them to have their own space. There were many windows all of which were open almost constantly during the warm summer. She looked down at her left hand where a glittering ring rested on her finger, almost as if it had always been there. Suddenly the door slammed and Josh came in, his face lighting up when he saw Charlotte. Her short blonde hair was gleaming in the sun and the light blue sundress was blowing in the breeze.  
  
"Hey." He said, dropping his coat on the chair.  
  
"Hi." She said her smile growing bigger. Making her way across the room Charlotte was scooped up into his arms as Josh pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "How was your day?" Charlotte asked when the pulled apart.  
  
"Fine, how about you?" Josh asked.  
  
"Fine. I didn't do much, just watered the plants, and did some house work." They made their way to the kitchen where she sat down and he put on a kettle of water for tea. The big wood table was stained with wear and tear but still was part of their home. Charlotte and Josh sat in silence until Charlotte suddenly broke it. "It doesn't seem like a year does it?"  
  
Josh turned to her. "What doesn't?"  
  
"A year since Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn died." Charlotte replied, looking at his still figure. Their eyes met and he placed a hand on hers.  
  
"You're right but look at us now. We don't have to look over our shoulders anymore. We can be free to love each other and not worry about being caught." He said and rubbed a finger over her wedding ring.  
  
"Your right, what I was meaning was that I'm starting to forget our old lives." Charlotte said, keeping her eyes locked on his. Suddenly there were gunshots everywhere. Charlotte disappeared and once again became someone she missed. Sydney Bristow. Diving under the table the two of them covered their heads. The door burst open and hands reached under the table, grabbing them. Reflex kicked in and she smashed the masked man in the face with her heel. Josh, or Michael did the same and dove out from under the table, ripping open a cupboard and grabbing out two guns and ammo. Tossing one to Sydney he loaded his own and began firing. Sydney did the same, hitting two, who fell on the floor. When the noise was all over there was a total of ten men on the floor, all dead. Sydney was standing in the middle of the room, still aiming her gun where the last man has stood. She suddenly collapsed in a sobbing heap on the floor. Michael rushed over to her, stroking her head and just holding her.  
  
"How did they find us?" She asked through sobs  
  
"I'm not sure but we have to get out of here sweetie" Michael replied helping her up  
  
They ran into their bedroom, sweeping things up into their suitcases, clothes, guns; Sydney paused in front of the wedding picture. They looked perfect together, but something had always seemed off. It wasn't really them in that picture. Just two strangers. "Michael?" She said and he paused. "When this is all over, when we are free, promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything Sydney." He said.  
  
"That we will get married, as Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn. Not the strangers we have become." Two warm arms encircled her, giving her, her answer. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Sydney. And like I said a year ago today, I will never leave you, no matter who we become." Michael said kissing her on the cheek. "Lets get out of here."  
  
With one last glance around the house, Sydney closed her suitcase and they both left their lives for the second time.  
  
A/N: Hoped you like it and if any of my five readers are still with me I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm just getting back into the groove of writing after my muse left me for someone else. Now I've welcomed her back with open arms and forgive me while I get my writing style back. Love you all and REVIEW!! Whoever had her didn't feed my muse very well and only REVIEWS will sustain her. ~KT Kat =^..^= 


	3. The Start of a Very Long Day

Ryanne- Everything will be answered in the next chapter. Yes they are married but they are getting married again. Thank you very much for your review!!  
  
AAA-Thank you sooo much! I love it when people enjoy my stories.  
  
Nickel- Thank you and here is your continuation.  
  
Michael hurried back out to Sydney who was waiting by a rental car in the parking lot. "I got the keys." He said and unlocked the doors. Sydney threw in their bags and once they were out on the road she dialed a familiar number.  
  
~Back in LA~ Jack Bristow was walking down the halls of the CIA building, glaring at the agents wasting time by the water cooler. Suddenly his cell phone started to ring. He checked the number on the caller ID but didn't recognize it so he answered.  
  
"Jack Bristow" he barked in to the phone.  
  
"Dad? Its me." A familiar voice said. Jack stopped. He hadn't heard from his daughter in a year. She had called once, telling him what was going on but he couldn't trace her. He had stopped searching after four months, deciding that his daughter didn't want to be found.  
  
"Dad?" Sydney said again.  
  
"I'm here, where the hell are you?" He practically yells, snapping out of memories and getting a few strange looks from his fellow agents.  
  
"Someone found us, they shot up our apartment and now we're heading back to LA. We're going to check into (insert name of LA hotel) under the names of Sarah and William Harding. Find us there, about twelve noon tomorrow and I'll explain everything." Sydney said running off their plan.  
  
"Sydney when you get back the CIA is going to arrest you. Do not, I repeat, do not contact anyone from the Agency. Do you understand?" Jack said.  
  
"Yes I understand. Thank you Dad." Sydney said and Jack heard a click on the other end. This was going to be the start of a very long day.  
  
~Somewhere in France~  
  
"Well my dad is going to meet us at the hotel tomorrow. How are you holding up?" Sydney said turning to Michael. He was dressed in a wrinkled blue shirt with khaki pants. His now dark brown hair was sticking up like it always had back when he was Michael before.  
  
"I'm okay, how are you?" Michael replied taking a moment to analyze his wife. They had gotten married at a small church, no one was there except the usual witnesses and the priest. Now that they were going back to their old lives he wanted just as much as Sydney to get married again, but this time as Sydney and Michael.  
  
"I'm holding up. How long till we reach the airport?" Sydney replied, looking out the window.  
  
"About two hours. Why don't you try to sleep. I have a feeling that this is going to be a very, very long day and night for us. I love you Sydney." Michael said returning his eyes to the road.  
  
"I love you too Michael." Sydney said and forced herself to go to sleep.  
  
A/N: I know this was really short but reviews keep me going. Come on its easy, just click on the little purple button! If you have any ideas feel free to give me them, I could use the input of my readers and fellow Alias lovers. ~ KT Kat =^,,^= 


	4. Jack

Jennifer M- Thank you for your review and here's your suggestion put to work.  
  
Ryanne- Sorry I didn't explain what was going on in this chapter but stay tuned and I'll unveil my plot.  
  
AAA- Thanks for your review. Sorry this wasn't as speedy of a chapter but here it is.  
  
Collie E.- Hehe, thanks for that Jack idea, hope you notice it in this chapter.  
  
Baby le- I hope its getting better.  
  
The plane ride was long and uncomfortable. They were surrounded by children, all under the age of five, all screaming or crying or just being annoying. At one point Sydney was about to snap, the stress, having caught up with her was almost unbearable. Michael saw this and caught her before she said anything that she could get arrested for he stroked her cheek.  
  
"Come on sweetie, lay down." He said and patted his lap. Sydney smiled and rested her head on his lap. Sleep came surprisingly easy and she didn't wake up until Michael gently nudged her.  
  
"We're landing in LA in twenty minutes. Are you ready for this?" he asked and Sydney nodded. She dove into their carry on bag and grabbed two smaller bags. They then got up and headed for the bathrooms. Once inside Sydney dumped the bag out, revealing a bottle of black hair dye, contacts, bronzer, nail polish, fishnet tights, and a number of other basic disguise tools. In Michael's bag there was much the same thing except his dye was electric blue and he had no tights.  
  
It only took fifteen minutes for them to change into completely different people. Sydney was now dressed in a short black skirt, fishnets, a black tank top with a fishnet top, and knee high boots. Her hair was now up to her shoulders and the bronzer made her look very exotic. Michael now had bright blue, spiked hair, a tight black t-shirt, black pants, shoes, and a black leather coat.  
  
"My dad will have a heart attack when he sees me." Sydney said and almost laughed.  
  
Michael smiled and held open the door for her. Igonring the stares from the other passengers the two made their way back to their seats just in time to hear the captain tell them to buckle their seat belts.  
  
The airport was crowded but Sydney and Michael managed to get a rental car. They drove down the once familiar streets until they reached the (insert name of LA hotel). The desk clerk gave them a funny look but gave them a room on the 47th floor. Sydney scowled at the number. Too many memories hid behind it.  
  
Once they were finally in their room it was 10:30. Sydney flopped on the bed, sighing. Michael kicked off his boots and lay beside her.  
  
"Your father is going to be here in an hour and a half." He said, kissing her on the neck.  
  
"I know, don't remind me. Knowing him he's going to burst in here with a whole SWAT team and arrest us. Don't take any crap from him about "stealing his only daughter away" okay?" Sydney said turning over so she was facing him. She returned the kiss, this time on the lips and it was passionate.  
  
"What was that for?" Michael asked when they pulled away, both out of breath.  
  
"It was for you following me around the world all this time. You are the most amazing guy ever." Sydney said.  
  
"I know." Michael joked and got up. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Not really." Sydney said. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Sydney walked in and shut the door. When she looked at herself it was scary how normal it seemed to be someone else. Sydney splashed her face with cold water, watching the makeup pour off, the mascara making black streams down her cheeks. She then wiped the rest of the makeup off and, making sure she wouldn't scare anybody with the state of her face, she walked out the door.  
  
Michael was sorting through his clothes, trying to find something more normal to be wearing when Jack came. Sydney made her way to her bag also and grabbed a pair of jeans and a red t shirt.  
  
By the time Jack knocked on the door, both looked normal, except for Michael and Sydney's hair. Sydney jumped at the sound of the knock. Turning to Michael, her face was a mix of fear and sadness. Michael made his way over to the door and pulled it open. There was Jack, the normal scowl on his face.  
  
"Michael Vaughn!" he shouted and barged in the door. "I should kill you for how much danger you put my daughter in! Do you have any idea what the CIA would do to not only you but her, if they knew where you were?!"  
  
"Jack I did this for your daughter! She was going to leave anyway and if you loved her the way I do you would have got on the plane with her too! So don't come in here, threatening me! I'm the only thing that kept her sane this past year. You have no idea what she went through!" Michael shouted back, letting his anger take over.  
  
"Michael! Dad! Stop!" Sydney yelled, stepping between them. "Dad, sit down! I am going to explain what happened and YOU are NOT going to interrupt." So Sydney did, with Michael sitting on the bed and Jack in a chair. Jack didn't say a word.  
  
A/N- Sorry it took me sooo long to update and I'm sorry this chapter was a little slow but it will get better I promise!! Just review and give me some pointers. Love u all! ~Sk8er Kat =^..^= 


End file.
